Even Wolves Die
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: "None…none of his friends should be… …dead.But…there he was." Love can sometimes come to late, as Yuuri learns. *BE WARNED* There is a dead major character here.


**I wrote this last October...that seems like so long ago. But I actually still like it, and since I haven't written anything Yuuram in awhile, I thought now would be a good time to repost it. **

Yuri sighed. The battle was done.

"Phew, glad that's over, right Wolfr—-"

"His Exellency! Lord Wolfram! He's dead!"

No.

No.

No.

Yuuri ran in that direction.

No.

No.

No.

None…none of his friends should be…

…dead.

But…there he was.

Yuuri sank to his knees. 'No.'

The body in front of his spluttered and coughed. He wasn't dead.

Yet.

Yuuri rushed to him, supporting his head with one arm.

"Wolfram."

"Yu…ri…"

"Don't talk, please."

"Let…me…"

"N-No! If you talk you'll waste energy and—-" Sniff. His eyes were watering already.

"Yuuri. P…lease."

Yuuri wiped his nose. "A-Alright, just for a l-little while."

"He…he…wi…mp. Crying…already?"

With an appreciative but sad smile, more tears fell down Yuuri's face. "E-Even though y-you're like this," he hiccuped "you can still find it in you to," he sniffled loudly "insult me."

"We…ll…that's…my…j…ob. Yuuri?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Ev…en…though…you wou…ldn't…I would…have mar…ried you…"

The tears fell more thickly now. "I-I know," hiiccup "I a-always have!" He began to choke and sob, tears falling onto Wolfram's bloody uniform.

"Like…hell…you…did…you…bas…tard… I waited…and waited…"

"I-I'm s-sorry! I'm s-so sor-r-ry!" His nose was running and his cheeks were flushing so hot it was painful.

"He…he…no…you…re not..But thanks…for say…ing so. Yuuri?"

"Y-Yes!?"

"I…" He coughed again, more blood dripping onto his coat "I love you. Always have, always will," he said, his voice gathering a bit of strength.

"I-I w-would have g-grown to lov-ve you too, p-please don't…"

"Too…l…ate…"

Wolfram's body fell limp.

Yuuri's eyes widened, and his tears fell down in rainstorms, his body shaking with sobs. This wasn't Conrad. There wasn't just an arm left. There was a body. A cold, lifeless body in his arms. He…wasn't comng back.

"WOOOOOLLLLLFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

The sky grew dark and cloudly, thundering and lightining. Rain beat down on them, soaking the boy and his dead fiánce thoroughly.

Shaking, Yuuri clutched Wolfram close to him, running a hand through his hair. He muttered to himself, rocking back and forth.

Conrad, Gwendol, and Günter came running. The stopped in their tracks, watching the King clutching the Royal Second Son.

Conrad finally spoke up. "Is…he?"

"Yes," Yuuri replied quietly and simply.

Gwendol walked up to him, clearing his throat.

"Hand him to me. We can give him a proper bu—-"

"NO!" Yuuri yelled, making Gwendol step back.

"I won't let him go. I'll take him."

Günter protested. "But Highness—-"

Conrad stopped him. "No. You must let him. He needs this."

"But—-"

"But nothing. I will draw my sword on you if you chose to interfere."

Günter silenced.

Yuuri stood up, seemingly effortlessly picking up the blonde's body. He hefted him onto Wolfram's horse, then mounted himself.

"We must go. Now."

With that he spurred the horse and was off to the castle.

(-)(-)(-)

Back at the castle, Yuuri laid Wolfram down on his bed, sitting next to him. He ran a hand over his face.

"Where are we going to bury him," he said, not looking away. He knew the others were there.

"Most likely with the other royalty."

"No. He deserves a special place. Where are you going to bury me when I die?"

"With the other previous demon kings."

"No."

"What, My Lord?"

"No. Niether of us are going there. There is a tree, in the courtyard. He told me that he would climb it with Conrad's help when he was younger. Bury him under there."

"But—-"

"But nothing. I do not order you much, but this is an order that shall not be ignored!"

Gwendol nodded. "Understood." Though he may not act like it, Wolfram was his younger brother, and he loved him as such.

"Now leave us, and begin preparing funeral."

"Yes, your Grace."

"Now."

Once everyone was gone, Yuuri gazed once more at Wolfram. He planted a kiss on his forehead, nose, and finally, after a moment's hesitation, his lips.

"Rest well, my friend. I won't marry anyone, I promise. I'm… your only fiánce, right? The same goes for me."

He looked up to the ceiling then back down.

"I loved you too.•"

**At this point, I've watched all the dubbed Kyo Kara Maoh...I'll eventually watchthe last season and OVAs, promise. So was this any good? Pieces heavy on emotion have never been a strongsuit of mine...**


End file.
